


Rolling Thunder

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting, F/M, Fluff, Scared!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scared of Thunderstorms?<br/>Well, there certainly is a way to deal with that.</p><p>Warnings for Fluff.</p><p>A Supernatural x Reader Drabble with multiple endings you can chose from.</p><p>Endings so far:</p><p>Sam x Reader<br/>Dean x Reader<br/>Kevin x Reader</p><p>Three more Endings will be added on Friday June 3rd.</p><p> </p><p>Requested by Anon on tumblr as "Kevin comforting the Reader during a thunder storm" but I really wanted to write more than one ending .3. So thanks to my writing addiction this became some sort of "how everyone would comfort you during a thunderstorm"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

You never had liked storms. The growling sound of the rolling thunder, the blinding glare of the lightning striking in the distance, the pouring rain that crashed on the trembling earth with such a merciless destruction and the howling storm that managed to deracinate trees bigger than a house. 

It was terrifying. 

For heaven's sake; you were a hunter with the heart of a lion, having hunting skills that would have made Artemis herself looking like a bloody rookie! Ghosts, Ghouls, Wendigoes, and Werewolves, nothing of that even made you bet an eye, but a thunderstorm caused you to shiver of fear, making you a sobbing mess, scared to death like a mouse cowardly hidden in the dark corners of her mouse hole… 

...literally. 

Okay, maybe it wasn't literally a mouse hole but from your point of view the cabinet you were currently hiding in had enough similarities to one. 

Yes, correct: You, Y/N L/N one of the best female hunters alive, who had already encountered countless monsters, ghosts and nightmares, who had fought against demons, angels and gods...you out of all were hiding in the cabinet of your room.  

Cowering in the darkest corner, tears in your eyes and a blanket tightly wrapped around your shaking body. 

The storm seemed to become more intense with every minute and although Sam had assured you hundreds of times that it was impossible, the fear of the bunker being struck by the lightning tore you apart. 

You winced in fear when a sharp knock was to be heard. Then another one and even more following. 

It took you a while until you realized that someone was knocking on your door. 

_"Y/N_?"  


	2. Don't Be A Chicken | Dean x Reader

It was Dean's voice. " _Y/N_ _, it's me, Dean._ " 

Yay, hello Captain Obvious, I recognized the voice. Not that there were so many people living in the bunker, who could possibly be hammering on your door... Lucky him you were too scared to speak your thoughts out loud. 

 

" _L/N_ _come on I know you're in there! Alright, I'll just come in!_ " You heard your door swinging open, followed by a few heavy steps. 

" _...Y/N_ _?_ " He sounded confused, obviously irritated that you weren't anywhere to be seen.  

_"Y/N_ _! Oh come on girl, are you trying to fool me? I saw you entering your room an hour ago, and it's not like there were many places you_ _cou_ _..._ " suddenly it became silent before you heard a few steps. Moments later the door of your cabinet swung open and you found yourself eye in eye with Dean, still holding the handle of your cabinet door and blinking down at you in confusion. 

   
" _Y/N_ _?_ " A wide smirk appeared on his face and you wished you could've slapped it off of him that very moment.   
" _C’mon_ _! You aren't afraid of Thunderstorms are you? Don't be such a chicken!_ "   
You wanted to make a snarky remark when a loud growl from outside interrupted you; more thunder.   
   
You winced involuntary and buried your head in your blanket, tears coming to your eyes when fear tightened its grip around your heart. 

   
" _Y/N_ _...?_ "  

" _Piss of Winchester!_ _"_  you hissed through the thick layer on your face. 

   
" _YN/N_ _...look at me._ "   
You refused to move when you felt the gentle pressure of a hand on your right Shoulder.   
" _YN/N._ _..come on, babe._ " His voice has become quiet and soft.   
You rose your head a bit, suddenly looking directly in those two emerald green orbs of his, filled with care and concern. Dean was kneeling in front of you, leaning halfway into the cabinet, his eyes locked on yours. He moved his free arm in your direction, offering you his hand to help you out of your hiding place. Hesitatingly you shook your head, but he stayed where he was, patiently looking at you. 

Slowly you took his hand when another, even louder, growl broke through the silence. But before you could back off and hide again, the man had pulled you out of the cabinet, wrapping you in his arms  

" _Dean.._." You muffled against his chest, half-hearted trying to struggle free.    
   
" _What are you doing_?"   
He started chuckling, a familiar sound that finally managed to calm you down slightly. 

   
" _I'm trying to comfort you! Can't have you cowering in this dark corner like this_ _all night_ _, can we_?" You rolled your eyes in annoyance, but before you could complain, Dean´s hands found their way to your hips, tightening their grip and firmly lifting you in the air, drawing a surprised shriek from you. With a few swift steps he had carried you to your bed, enthusiastically throwing you on the soft mattress and laying down next to you, never letting you out of his embrace.    
   
He pulled you closer and gave you a soft kiss to the forehead. Quietly humming while softly rocking you in his arms.   
  
You didn´t mind the thunder anymore.


	3. Same | Kevin x Reader

“ _Y/N? Are you here? I´ll just come in, okay?”_  

It was Kevin. His voice was low and he sounded…concerned. You heard your door slowly swinging open, followed by a few quiet steps. 

 

“ _I just wanted to ask, if…Y/N, where are you?”_  

You wanted to answer, but your voice didn´t as you wished. Only a quiet whimper escaped you, remaining unheard due to the deafening noise of the thunder. You heard Kevin going through the room, obviously looking for you, when suddenly the door of your cabinet was opened, revealing the young man standing in front of it and looking down at you with a concerned glance. 

 

“... _the thunderstorm?”_   He asked with a knowing voice. You nodded timidly, wincing when another growl broke through the silence. …but where you going crazy or did he also wince?  

“ _Yeah…they are quite scary, eh?”_  

_“You…aren´t afraid as well, are you?”_ The confusion in your voice was quite obvious. You thought that your fear was stupid and childish, not affecting anyone else. 

He chuckled a little bit, before he nodded, a faint blush coming to his cheeks. 

 

“ _I wasn´t when I was younger, but…you remember what happened when the last lightning struck me?” “Oh, yeah…oh!”_ Now that you thought about it, if anyone had a legit reason to be afraid it was Kevin. 

 

“ _So…you won´t come out of the cabin?”_ Instead of an answer you just shook your head, wrapping your blanket tighter around your shoulders as you did so. 

 

_“Alright, then…_ ” He moved a little bit, suddenly climbing in the cabin as well. You made a little bit space for him but he wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulling you closer to him. 

 

“ _Still scared?”_


	4. Unreasonable | Sam x Reader

The voice belonged to Sam. 

“ _Hey, Y/N! I´ll come in if it´s okay?”_ The next thing to be heard was the shriek of your door being opened followed by a few steps. 

_“_ _I just wanted to make sure, you are_ _alright since…Y/N? Are you here?”_ The sound of the steps faded away. It took Sam mere seconds to find out what has happened to you. 

You blinked a bit surprised when the cabinet door swung open, your eyes irritated by the light suddenly surrounding you. 

_“YN/N?”_ Sam´s look was a mixture of concern and resignation. “ _I told you that the bunker is probably the most save place in the world to hide from a thunderstorm, right?_ ” 

You nodded timidly. “ _Yes…but…If the bunk_ _er is the safest place, the cabinet_ _inside the bunker_ _is even safer, right?_ _”_  

“ _I eh_ _r_ _m…”_ This was a logic not even Sam Winchester could argue with. But he didn't give up without a fight. " _And if the cabinet collapses because the wood worms infiltrated the old thing?"_  
 

_"SAM! That's totally unreasonable and **totally**  not helping."  
  
"Talk about being unreasonable."_ He gave you a meaningfull glance but you just pouted at him out of your blanket nest.  
  
" _No matter what you do, I am NOT coming out."_  
  
" _Really **no matter what I do?**  And if I eat all the cookies in your secret stash?" _You knew that he was teasing you, nobody would be THAT cruel.  
  
" _You wo-"_  Another loud crack of thunder made you wince and bury your head deep in you blanket.  
  
" _Y/N, come on, at least take off the blanket."_  
  
" _Mh-mh, not happening."  
  
"Well, then something else will happen."  
  
"Sam, what a-AHHH" _You didn't even get to finish the question because suddenly something had wrapped around you, pulling you up in the air. A second later you were dropped again, this time on a soft surface - your bed probably.  
  
" _Are you taking off that sheet now?"  
  
"NO."_ Now it was your stubborness and not your fear making you keep on.  
  
" _WEll, that calls for drastic measures."_ You narrowed your eyes in distrust but you only felt an arm being slung around you and a big body being pressed to your back.  
  
" _I'm just gonna stay here and protect you from the lightning until you admit that it can't hurt you."_


End file.
